What the Mc Fudge?
by Young and the Hopeless
Summary: Chapter 16 up! story about a love struck Ray, who is totally in love with Kai, one of the most popular boys in school. Will Kai forget about his Reputation and notice the boy that has been in front of his face along? Yaoi (boy X boy relatinships)KaixRay.
1. The Boy that I love

The boy that I love  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblades even though I would like to.  
  
This is a YAOI (boy and boy relationships) Kai x Ray. Tyson x OC (Maylyn and some others) Max xOC.

Howdy Peoples, now I am rewriting What the Mc fudge as I lost half the fan fiction so I am sorry if I am causing any of you any inconvenience.

By the way thanks for all the people that wrote reviews last time they were greatly appreciated. So keep them coming.

XOXOXOXO KIMMIE aka YOUNG AND THE HOPELESS.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"Hey Ray are you working tonight?" a blue haired boy asked as he took off his red and blue baseball cap and combed his fingers through his long hair. As two other boys and him walked down the street, towards the local high school.

Ray thought for a moment. "Um. Yeah 3:00 till 10:00," the ebony haired boy said as a loud noise came from behind them.

"What the?" The blonde haired boy said as all three of them and some other students stopped what they were doing and looked towards where the noise was coming from.

As the students waited a black SS Holden Ute with blue and yellowy green flames on the front of the car came flying past as the music blurred in the surrounding streets. Some of the students smiled, as they knew who was driving the noisy vehicle.

"Kai," Ray breathed as he felt his knees go weak.

"Ray, Kai is out of your league," the blonde haired boy said as he came up beside him and watched the boy of Ray's dreams pull into a parking spot where there were three boys and three girls waiting for him. "Hey he is out of everyone's league."

"You know Max is right don't you?" Tyson asked as Ray just looked hopelessly at Kai. "Don't you?"

"I don't care what you think he is still the hottest guy at this school."

School that day was very uneventful as it was the first day back from the June/July holidays. It was basically just getting back into the rhythm of things, and teachers telling you how this term would be harder then the last.

"So we will see you tomorrow Ray?" Max asked as he swung his backpack over his shoulder and unlocked his locker.

"Yeah I guess unless Julian kills me at work," Ray said with a smile, knowing that it would be a hard shift at work.

"Oh Lord please don't let that happen," Tyson said sarcastically as he looked towards the heavens.

"Oh quit it, you don't know how hard it is working with those people," Ray said as he pushed Tyson playfully. But what Ray didn't realize was that one of Kai's friends Ozuma, was standing behind Tyson and he had just banged into him and nearly pushed him over.

"Oh I'm sorry man," Tyson said with a laugh as he turned around to apologise.

"You better watch where you're going you fuckin' punk or you're going to wind up looking at the inside of your head," he threatened as he felt like teaching the blue haired teen a lesson.

The three boys watched as Ozuma walked over to two other members of Kai's gang, thanking god that Tyson wasn't hurt.

"What seems to be their problem?" Tyson said as he tried to shrug off the feeling of Ozuma.

"Their popular, they have everything that girls want and everything that guys need," Max said with a shrug as he went and got another book from his locker and put it in his bag.

"Well by that if you mean, an oversized ego and no brains then you are wrong," Tyson said as Max and him laughed as Tyson was right about that statement. Tyson stopped laughing as he looked to Ray who was continuously looking up and down the hallway and not laughing with his friends. "Lost something?"

"I can't find Kai," he said as it sounded like he was about to panic over not seeing the slated haired teen.

"Chill man, I don't even know why your bothering to look for him it's not like he is your friend or anything," Tyson closed his locker then leaned his back against it.

"I haven't seen him since this morning. Something must be wrong," Ray said looking up and down the hallways as students began to leave the building to go home.

"Come off it Ray now your making this an obsession," Max told him as he to had closed his locker like Tyson.

"Yeah, forget about him. Anyway he has probably just gotten himself expelled or something," Tyson said agreeing with Max.

"No. I'm not making him an obsession and I'm not going to forget about him!" he shouted as he looked over to Tyson and Max.

"Are you sure?" Max asked as he gave a grin to Tyson.

"Positively sure."

"Look there's Kai!" Tyson shouted as he pointed down the hallway behind Ray.

"Where?" Ray asked, as he looked the way Tyson was pointing.

"Nice," Max said as Tyson and him exchanged a high-five.

"I'm sorry Tiger but we just couldn't help it," Tyson said as him and Max had broke out into another fit of laughter.

Ray slightly smiled. He was used to Max and Tyson laughing at his expense. Ever since Ray had come to this school and saw Kai in year seven, he has been in love with the slate haired boy.

Kai was the captain of the school bayblading team, The Blade Sharks. Apparently he was looking for new members, as most of the boys were leaving this year as they were in the tenth grade. Ray, Tyson and Max were planing to try out, but they knew that Kai would never let them try, as they weren't up to his standards.

"Yeah, I know. Poor Ray Kon ended up being the one laughed at again," Ray said as he shrugged off the apology. "Look I better be getting home as I really need to get ready for work." Ray begin to walk down the hallway from his two friends.

"Oh man we better stop doing that, one day he is never going to shrug off our apology," Max said as Tyson and him watched him walk away.

"Maybe we should walk him home?"

"Why not we have nothing better to do," Max said as Tyson and him raced after Ray.

While Ray walked down the stairs he felt someone watching him. He slightly turned his head so he could look over his left shoulder. 'I seriously am unhinged now I think I'm being watched.' Ray shook his head and begin to walk down the stairs again.

"Psst. Ray," someone whispered behind him.

Ray turned around and saw someone leaning up against the brick wall beside the school.

"Kenny?" Ray asked as he walked over to the person who he thought was the little red headed in year seven, that seemed to continuously talk to him. He didn't mind it, he thought that the kid was really smart for his age, but sometimes the kid freaked him out.

"Yeah it's me Ray."

"What are you doing I though you would already be home on your computer?" Ray asked as the boy pulled him closer and looked around to see if anyone was watching them.

"Ray there is a CIA conspiracy theory going on in the school," Kenny told Ray as he let go of Ray's shirt and took out his laptop.

'Great he has a laptop so that he doesn't have to go home and use his computer' Ray thought as he rolled his eyes at the thought that Kenny might begin to hang out with him more.

"I have compiled the evidence and it is clear that principle Epson is part of this theory," Kenny cried as he was convinced that there was a real conspiracy at the school.

"Kenny have you been smoking crack?" Ray asked, as he knew that the small boy had been doing drugs for a while.

"Ray I am totally clean I haven't had any for two days."

And Ray could tell, the boy's eyes where blood shot and he was sweating. "Um. Kenny maybe you should stay on the drugs," he said with a laugh, as the boy seemed to make more sense when he was high.

"Ray I thought that you were the only one that would understand me," Kenny looked at Ray with sad eyes, and then turned away. "But I guess you don't. I guess that you are like all the others."

Ray watched as the boy began to walk away. "Oh Kenny don't walk away," he said with a sigh in his voice.

The small boy stopped walking and waited for the raven-haired boy to continue.

"I admit that your ideas are a little far fetch-"

Kenny turned to Ray. "But Ray it is true, maybe if we spent some time together and I explained it more."

Kenny was rushing things a bit and Ray didn't like where it was going.

"Look Kenny maybe, but I couldn't make it for certain. You see I don't. I can't," Ray didn't know how to make it easy for the boy. You see he didn't like Kenny like that, hey he didn't even hardly know the boy. He could admit he would have some pretty interesting conversations with the boy but it would never work out how Kenny wanted it to be.

"No Ray I didn't mean that," Kenny blushed a bit. Kenny had a crush a Ray for a long time as they both went to the same primary school and Kenny fell in love with him. Kenny never had the heart to tell Ray, he always thought that he would laugh at him and never talk to him again.

"Oh good cause I didn't know what I was going to say to you," Ray said with a laugh. Ray looked over to the entrance of the school where he saw two figures that he knew. "Hey look Kenny I have go I'll see you later ok."

"Yeah. See ya."

Please Review!!!!

I really mean that coz ur feed back helps me so much

XOXOXOXO Kimmie aka Young and the Hopeless XOXOXOXOX


	2. Maylyn

Maylyn

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblades even though I would like to.  
  
This is a YAOI (boy and boy relationships) Kai x Ray. Tyson x OC (Maylyn and some others) Max x OC.  
  
"Talking"

'Thinking'

"Hey guys I thought that you would have left by now," Ray said puffing as he had ran over to the two boys.

"Did you just run a marathon or something?" Tyson asked as he looked at Ray weirdly.

Ray ignored the question and looked at Max.

"Look we're really sorry Ray."

"Nahh, no problem, I've already forgotten it," Ray said with a smile even though he hadn't.

"Well were going to make it up to you," Max said, as he looked at Tyson.

"We're going to walk you home," Tyson said with a big grin.

"Right I believe you. You just want my mum's food," Ray said with a laugh and began to walk away.

"Hey I never thought about that," Tyson said as he realised that he was standing on the top of the stairs by himself. "Hey wait up."

By the time they have gotten to Ray's place Tyson was non-stop complaining.

"Look Tyson my house is right there," Ray, pointed three houses down the road.

"Great I can't believe I have been walking for five whole minutes," Tyson said as he raced down the street to Ray's place.

"Tyson!" Ray and Max shouted.

Tyson stopped running.

"What!" he shouted, wondering why they had stopped him.

"Can you please wait," Ray said as the blonde and the raven-haired boy caught up to him.

"Why your mum and sister know me, they will let me in," he said confused.

"Yes they do Tyson but it is impolite to show up unannounced," Max said as Ray and him walked past him.

"Since when have you been down with manners?" Tyson asked following the two boys.

"Unlike you Tyson I use mine occasionally," Max said with a smile.

"Well I never knew that the great Max Tate was a Pussy," Tyson said as he began to snigger.

"Wow," Max turned around to Tyson. "Did you just call me a pussy?"

"Yes you heard correctly my friend."

Ray didn't pay attention to the two boys arguing he just continued to walk down the path to the front door.

'They are the biggest idiots I know,' Ray thought as the turned around to see them crash tackling each other. "Guys can you please try and not kill each other on my lawn."

"What is going on out here?"

Ray turned around to see a girl with dark red hair standing in the doorway. She had the same coloured eyes as Ray and had bright red lips.

Tyson dropped Max to the ground and quickly went to stand next to Ray.

"You never told me that your sister was going to be home," Tyson whispered as he smiled at Ray's sister.

"I didn't know," Ray walked over to his sister. "Why are you home Maylyn, don't you have work?"

"Nahh, they phoned and said that I didn't have to come in," She said as she kept looking at Tyson.

Ray looked to where she was looking and rolled his eyes. 'Great they will both be dreamy eyed until Tyson leaves.'

"Come on Max you can come in."

"Yeah we will leave these to drown in each others eyes for awhile," Max, said as he walked up the steps looking at Tyson and Maylyn.

"Hey who said we were drowning?" Tyson asked as he unlocked the gaze between Maylyn and himself, and rushed inside to get Max.

Maylyn sighed and walked inside closing the door behind her.  
  
"Hey Mrs. Kon!" Max shouted from the door as he saw Ray's mum, cooking something in the kitchen.

"Is that you Max!" She shouted, as her voice became nearer.

"Yep it's me in the flesh," Max said with a smile as Mrs. Kon came through the kitchen door.

Ray rolled his eyes for about the twentieth time today. He was beginning to wonder if his mother just kept him around for his friends.

"Oh there is Tyson as well," Ray's mum said with a smile.

"Howdy, Mrs. K," he said returning the smile.

"Are you boys hunger? As I have made some food for Maylyn and there is plenty to go around," she asked pointing to the kitchen.

"Yeah I'm starving," Max, said praising God that she had made food for them.

Tyson just looked at Maylyn and watched as she began to walk to the kitchen.

"You coming Ray?" His mum asked.

"Yeah I will be there in a sec I'm just going to get changed," he said with a smile and began to walk up the stairs towards his room.

"Alright just don't take so long or there won't be any food left," she said with a laugh as she walked through the door into the kitchen.

Ray walked up to his room. His room wasn't as big as some of the other rooms in the house but it fitted his purpose. He had a queen-size bed, a walk in wardrobe, which had mirrors on the double doors.

Ray opened the wardrobe doors and walked in to get his uniform from the hangers at the end of the small walkway.

'Great another day at work, I bet I'll get a white slip for sure'. (A/N: That's what you get when you get in trouble. You get three of those and you lose your job.)

Once Ray was dressed he walked down stairs with his McDonalds's pants and shirt on and wearing a black Nike jacket over the top.

"Ray are you coming to get some of your mother's fabulous cooking?" the blonde headed boy asked as he stuffed another sandwich into his mouth.

"Nahh, I'm not that hungry. Plus I should be getting to work, or Julian will defiantly kill me," Ray looked around to see where Max's best friend was. "Max where is Tyson?"

"I don't know, man."


	3. This will never work

This will never work.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblades even though I would like to.  
  
This is a YAOI (boy and boy relationships) Kai x Ray. Tyson x OC (Maylyn and some others) Max x OC.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Maylyn sat on a swing by herself outside. Once Ray had come home and brought the two boys with him, she had come outside, it wasn't that she didn't like Ray's friends, she actually liked Max and Tyson and that was her problem.

Max she thought was great to have a laugh with, but with Tyson it was the complete opposite. She was utterly in love with this boy. She had always promised herself, from the first day that she was attracted to boys, that she would never fall in love with one of her older brother's friends.

"Why am I so stupid?" Maylyn asked herself quietly, not realising that she had company.

"Hey kiddo."

Slight shivers went up and down Maylyn's spine, as she knew whose voice that belonged to. Maylyn took a few calming breaths to regain her composure. "Well look what the cat dragged in."

"Hey is that any way to treat a friend?"

'Friend my ass,' Maylyn thought as she turned around to see Tyson leaning against the brick wall. "Why of course not," she said with a smile then turned around again. "Come and give a push."

Tyson smile and jumped off the deck and walked over to the swing that Maylyn was sitting on. "Is this anyway to treat a guest?"

"Hey you said nothing about being a guest," she said with a smile as Tyson stopped pushing the swing and looked down to Maylyn.

"Well what if I don't say anything and just do."

Maylyn swallowed hard. "It would depend on what you did," she told him as he moved closer and put his lips on her waiting until she accepted.

Maylyn accepted in full, making the most of the kiss that Tyson was giving her.

As breathing was becoming an issue, both Maylyn and Tyson broke apart.

"Well I'm guessing just doing is good?" Tyson asked with a smile and moved in to kiss Maylyn again.

As their lips almost connected again, Maylyn pushed Tyson away and got up from the swing where she was sitting. "No I can't do this."

"Can't do what?"

"This!" exclaimed as she pointed to Tyson then back to her. "What we were just doing."

"Why can't you do it?" Tyson asked as he went to sit on the steps leading up into the house.

Maylyn turned away from him. Everything she ever wanted was in Tyson, a great personality, loyal, and loving. But his past and her promise was coming in between what she wanted.

"Well are you going to give me an answer, or do you want me to make one up?" Tyson asked again as she was taking her sweet time to tell him.

"No I will give you an answer," she told him as she turned around and walk over to the older teen.

"I hope your not going to tell me off because I have bad breath, cause I swear I did brush my teeth this morning," Tyson said with a smile to ease the sudden serious mood.

"No, your breath is fine."

"Good cause I was worried for a moment."

Maylyn smiled sweetly at Tyson then kneeled down in front of him. "Tyson, I can't keep playing these games anymore with you, my heart just can't do it."

"What are you saying, you want a relationship?" Tyson asked leaning his elbows on a step behind him.

"Yes, that is what I'm saying-"

"Fine I'm cool with that, we will have one," he told her not worrying that he was going to go out with her.

"Wait you didn't let me finish. I want a relationship, but not with you," she told him as looked at her blankly.

"What?"

"I can't trust you."

Tyson stood up to walk around for a moment. He was confused. First she wants to have a relationship, but not she wants it with someone else, and to put the icing on the cake she can't trust him.

Tyson stopped walking and turned to look at Maylyn. "You can't trust me. How can't you trust me, you have known me as long as your brother has?"

"And that is my problem. I know everything about you, what you have done in past relationships and to other girls," Maylyn stressed. "Plus I made a promise to myself a long time ago."

"You know what this is bullshit and you know it," Tyson turned away from her knowing that his anger would get the better of him. Tyson closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths.

"Tyson I-"

Tyson turned to Maylyn who was still kneeling down on the ground. "I don't care about what I have done in the past and you shouldn't either. What done is done, and we can't change it," Tyson looked at Maylyn with sad eyes. "We could make this work."

"How can we make this work Tyson if you can't change," Maylyn put to him as she got up and walked into the house.

Ray and Max heard the back sliding door closed and walked out of the kitchen to see Maylyn.

"Hey Maylyn where's Tyson?" Ray asked as he saw how quickly she rushed up the stairs, to get away from everyone.

"Ok," Max said as he looked at a confused Ray.

"Ahh, Tyson," Ray said as the boy walked towards them. "What's up with-"

"If you were going to ask about Maylyn I wouldn't," He said with a sigh. "Be glad your gay Ray, cause chicks are to damn confusing."

"Amen to that brother," Max said as Tyson and Max gave each other a high five.

"Well I would hate to break this beautiful moment you to are sharing, but I have to get to work," Ray said as he walked over to the door and picked up his keys.

"Well we might as well come with you," Max said as he and Tyson walked over to Ray. "Its not like anything is keeping us here."

"Ok my I'm going!" Ray called.

"Do you want me to pick you up after work?" Ray's mum asked.

"Nahh it's cool."

"Alright see you later tonight. Bye boys!"

"Bye Mrs Kon," Tyson and Max said in unison.


	4. The gentleman thing

The gentleman thing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblades even though I would like to.  
  
This is a YAOI (boy and boy relationships) Kai x Ray. Tyson x OC (Maylyn and some others) Max x OC.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Max and Tyson walked Ray as far as they could letting him walk the rest of the way to work by himself once they came to their homes. Max and Tyson didn't live that far apart from each other including Ray's house, making things easy for the three boys if they wanted to see each other.

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open. And u don't feel like I am strong enoughâ€damn I really need to get another song in my head,' Ray thought as he looked up to see that he was now standing in the door way of his own personal hell, also known as work. "Here we go again." Ray sighed and pushed open the door.

"Hey ya Ray," a chirpy voice said behind the counter.

"Hello Mariah," Ray said with a smile as he made his way out to the back of the store.

Once Ray was at the back of the store he looked at his roster for the week, noticing that he didn't have to put up with the store manger that he hated he smiled.

"What has made you so happy?" That same sweet voice asked.

Ray looked up to see the very attractive blue haired girl. "Oh nothing I have just realised something."

"Well I've realised something to," she said with a smile as she watched Ray stand up. "I can't do front counter by myself."

Ray and Mariah worked hard right up until the last customer had left.

"Well I've finished my sift," Mariah said as he took off her cheesy Macca's hat, and ran her fingers through her long blue hair. "When do you finish Kon?"

Ray finished serving his last customer then looked up to the nearby clock. The clock said that it was quarter to ten. "I finish in fifteen minutes."

"Fair enough, I'll see you at school then," Mariah said with a smile as she went towards the back.

Ray smiled; he had always liked Mariah as she always talked to you no matter your status at school. She was one of those people that didn't care who you were or what you are, she will always talk to you.

"Ray!"

Ray turned to see that Max and Tyson were standing in the doorway of the Mac Donald's store. "What are you two doing here?"

"A nice hello, would have been better," Tyson said as he sat down at one of the tables.

Max looked at Tyson then to Ray. "We came to say hello and to see how business was. So how's business?"

"Fine I guess," Ray, said slightly confused. "I thought your grandfather said that you could come out on a school night anymore," Ray asked Tyson who had now made his way over to the counter.

"Well yeah he did say that but I gave him the fast one," Tyson said with a smile.

"In other words?" Ray asked Max who had known Tyson a lot longer then he had.

"In other words, Tyson told his grandfather that he was coming over to mine for study."

"Tyson study. His grandfather should know that he doesn't study," Ray said looking at the clock. 'In five more minutes I can go home and go to bed.'

"Well dude how much longer will you be," Tyson asked getting sick of waiting around.

"Do you ever quite your bellyaching?" Ray asked with a sigh.

"Ray you have got to remember Tyson is the world Champion of Bellyaching," Max said with a laugh as Ray and him gave each other a high five.

"And don't you forget it," Tyson said as he crossed his arms in front of him and went to sit on a seat to wait for Ray.

Ray looked at the door to see that Jim a boy that he worked with had come through the door. "Hey Jim."

"Oh hello Ray, got a late sift I see," he said with a smile.

"No, I was just waiting for you so I didn't leave the counter untended," Ray said as he took off his Macca's hat and let the bangs of his raven black hair fall back into place.

"Well alright you might as well get out of here then."

"Thanks," Ray said as he looked over to Max and Tyson. "Hey you two I'll be back in a minute."

Tyson waved him off as he was mesmerised by what Max was saying to him.

Ray sighed and walked to where he had left his stuff.

"Asshole," a voice said from down a corridor that led to the manager's office.

"Is that you Mariah?"

"Yeah Ray it's me," Mariah said as she walked over to Ray who was now putting on his jacket.

"What seems to be the problem?" Ray asked as he knelt down to put everything in the backpack that he had brought with him.

"Well my phone went dead, and I just went in to ask Julian if I could use the work phone and he just told me no." Mariah went and sat on the bench that was near Ray's locker. "I don't know how I'm going to get home now."

"Here use my phone," Rai said as he got his phone out of his bag and handed it to Mariah.

"Are you sure?"

"Totally. Plus I don't want you to be hitch hiking your way home," he told her with a smile.

"Thanks Ray," then went about typing in the numbers that she needed.

"I'll be waiting out the front ok," he said leaving her.

As Ray made it out to the front of the store he still saw Max and Tyson in the same state that he had left them moments before. "Hey guys, looks like I will be here a bit longer."

"What?! Have you gotten yourself in trouble with Julian again?" Tyson asked as him and Max stood up.

"No, I borrowed my phone to Mariah."

"What did you do that for?" Tyson inquired.

"Well she needs to get home and hers died so I was doing the friend thing."

"Well how gentleman like of you," Max said with a smile.

"Why thank you Maxie, I do what I can."

"Well I guess that was nice of you," Tyson said looking outside. "Do you want us to wait for you Ray?"

"Nahh you better go. It's getting late and I wouldn't trust those clouds," Ray said as he to looked out and saw that it looked like it was going to rain.

"Alright dude, have fun," Max said as he held open the door for Tyson.

"We will see you at school tomorrow," Tyson said as he walked out the door, with Max and him beginning to walk home.

Ray to went outside, but his reason was to get some fresh air and to wait for Mariah.

Well i Promise that Kai is going to be in the next chapter...i realise that it is taking me a while to put him in...Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming as your info always help.


	5. A conversation with Mariah, unexpected v...

A conversation with Mariah, unexpected visitor.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblades even though I would like to.  
  
This is a YAOI (boy and boy relationships) Kai x Ray. Tyson x OC (Maylyn and some others) Max x OC.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Mariah watched as Ray left her as she listened to the dial tone on the other end of the phone.

"Oh come on pick up the phone," Mariah said as the phone kept on ringing then all of a sudden someone picked up.

"Talk."

"Kai its Mariah. Where are you?!" she demanded.

"Mariah!"

"Yeah it's me Kai remember you were meant to pick me up...or did you totally forget about me?" Mariah asked as she looked around the room that she was standing in.

"Whose phone are you calling on?" Kai asked.

"Why does it matter?" Mariah asked not really knowing the difference.

"It matters to me!"

"It's Ray's if you must know."

"What Kon's?"

"Yeah! He is the only one nice enough around here to help me. I don't know why you don't like him?"

"There is just something about...never mind I be there in a few minutes," Kai said then hung up the phone on the pink haired girl.

"Well goodbye to you to," Mariah said as she picked up her things and went in search of the raven-haired boy.

When Mariah got to the front of the store she saw the boy that she searched for waiting where he said. "Ray!" she called as she came through the glass doors.

Ray looked behind him from the table where he was sitting. "Oh hey Mariah," he said as he got up from the table and walked over to her.

"Here's your phone, by the way," she said handing it to him.

"Did you manage to call someone to pick you up?"

"Yeah I did, their going to be here in a few minutes," she said walking to the table where Ray was sitting moments ago. "Well I guess that you will be off then?"

"I could...unless you want me to wait with you?"

Mariah looked over to him, and then moved over to make some space so Ray could sit next to her.

Once Ray sat down there was an awkward silence neither of them had any idea what to say to one another. They had always gotten along with each other when they were children, as they happened to grow up next door to each other, but all that changed when Mariah's brother Lee got put into jail for armed robbery, and her family moved. They got reunited back when Mariah met up with Ray's little sister in year seven.

"So Kon how's your sister?" Mariah said striking up a conversation.

"She is doing ok I guess, I think she has a thing for Tyson though," he told her with a smile as she began to laugh.

"She has a thing with Tyson?"

Ray nodded.

"Tyson Granger, why would she want something to do with that freak?" Mariah asked as she looked over to Ray. But then saw that he had an unhappy look on his face. "Oh I'm sorry Ray."

"Nahh don't worry Mariah, I know that you and your group have a thing against Tyson and the rest of us, so don't apologies for something that comes common to you," Ray told her.

"But Ray you have gotten me all wrong, I haven't got a problem with you, or the rest of your friends. It's just that Tyson has hurt a lot of girls in the past, and even though I don't live next to you anymore, or hang around your sister, I can still look out for her," Mariah stood up as she noticed that a very distinctive Ute was coming towards them. "You know what Ray, I've missed the time that we used to spend together."

"Yeah, I have to," Ray said with a smile as he to stood up.

As the car pulled up to the curb Ray recognised whose car it was.


	6. Kai!

Kai!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblades even though I would like to.  
  
This is a YAOI (boy and boy relationships) Kai x Ray. Tyson x OC (Maylyn and some others) Max x OC.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Ray looked over and saw whose car it was and then looked back to Mariah. "You never told me that Kai was coming to pick you up?"

"You never asked," she told him looking at him oddly as she never thought that it would be a problem.

Ray turned away; he knew that he was going to make a fool out of himself in front of the Bladesharks captain.

The car door opened and Ray felt his heartbeat grow faster...'just remember to breathe Ray. Remember breathing is the key.'

"Mariah!" Kai yelled.

Ray thought that he had nearly swallowed his tongue when he heard the blader speak.

"Kai can you cool it for one minute?" Mariah asked as she walked over to the older boy.

"Cool it!" Kai walked over to the pink haired girl.

"Yeah cool it! I can explain everything-"

"You can explain it all when I get you home...get into the car."

"Kai-"

"That's enough! You heard me," Kai gave Mariah a stern look. He hated it when she didn't listen to him.

"But...I..." Kai didn't have to say it again. She knew what he wanted. "Fine. But what about Ray, he waited here with me, we might as well give him a ride home."

"What do you think I am your taxi?" Kai asked frustrated by how much he had to do for this girl.

Mariah looked at Kai disappointed in him.

"Fine!" Kai looked over to Ray who had now turned back around to face the two teens. "Where do you live, kid?"

"I...I..." Ray swallowed hard and took a deep breath and regained his composure. "I live at 49 Samson Street, Graceland."

"Well that's not to far," Kai looked back at Mariah then to Ray. "You might as well hop in," Kai said with a sigh as he couldn't help but do what the pink haired girl asked.

Mariah smiled at Kai.

Once they were all in the car it was silent. No one would speak a word. Mariah and Ray didn't want to say anything because they were afraid of getting their head bitten off by Kai, and Kai wasn't talking because he was driving.

Kai looked through the rear view mirror to see if there was anyone behind him so he could change lanes when the raven-haired boy caught his eye.

Ray was peacefully looking out the window, looking at went by as they drove, when he suddenly felt like someone was watching him. Without moving Ray looked out of the corner of his eye to see Kai looking at him through the rear view mirror. 'Keep cool Ray he isn't looking at...yeah he's looking at the traffic around him...but nothing is there.'

Ray slightly moved to try and break the stare that the older boy had on him. Although, he did have a major crush on him, he just didn't feel comfortable with him starring at him like that when he was meant to be driving the car.

Kai broke from his fascination when Ray moved to look out the other window, so he quickly put on his blinker and changed lanes. "So Kon what types of music do you like?" Kai asked hoping to start up a conversation with the boy, as this trip was suddenly becoming a bore.

Ray looked over to the drivers seat to see Kai looking at him through the rear view mirror again. "Well all types I guess...what ever is good."

Mariah looked over to Kai, who suddenly wasn't all to impressed with the answer. She sighed and looked out the window again to think of how she could ease the tension of the older slate-haired boy. "Do you like the new song with that Amy-Lee chick in it Ray?"

"Yeah that is a really great song...although it does sound slightly depressing," he told her with a slight smile coming to his face as he replayed the words in his head.

"I think that is all in the eye of the person that hears it," Kai said pulling over to the curb.

Ray looked out the window and saw that they had come to his house. "Well I guess you are probably right then Kai," Ray said as he opened the door. "Thanks for the lift." Ray got out of the car and closed the door behind him and began to walk down the path.

"Hey Kon!"

Ray heard the husky voice of the boy of his dreams call him. "Yes-s K-Kai," Ray stuttered as he turned to see Kai walking up the path behind him.

"I want to talk to you."

"Ok," Ray said as he swallowed hard.

Kai looked back to the car to see that Mariah was hanging out the passenger side to try and hear what Kai was going to say to Ray. "Tomorrow." Kai looked back to Ray. "I want you to meet me at the car park after school."

"Alright," Ray said.

"Got it."

"Got it," Ray said trying to hide his excitement from the older boy.

Kai looked Ray up and down then began to walk back to the car. "Stop hanging out he window like that," He told Mariah, then put her head back inside the car and waved to Ray.

Ray waved back to her and then began to walk up the steps to the front door as he heard the black Ute speed away.


	7. Maybe You Shouldn’t

Maybe You Shouldn't.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblades even though I would like to.  
  
This is a YAOI (boy and boy relationships) Kai x Ray. Tyson x OC (Maylyn and some others) Max x OC.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Ray didn't get much sleep that night after Kai had dropped him home, as he kept thinking about what Kai had said.

Flash Back

"Hey Kon!"

Ray heard the husky voice of the boy of his dreams call him. "Yes-s K-Kai," Ray stuttered as he turned to see Kai walking up the path behind him.

"I want to talk to you."

"Ok," Ray said as he swallowed hard.

Kai looked back to the car to see that Mariah was hanging out the passenger side to try and hear what Kai was going to say to Ray. "Tomorrow." Kai looked back to Ray. "I want you to meet me at the car park after school."

"Alright," Ray said.

"Got it."

"Got it," Ray said trying to hide his excitement from the older boy.

End of Flash Back

'What does Kai need to talk to me about?' Ray asked himself as he came down the stairs fully dressed and ready for school. 'What could we possibly talk about?'

"Wow watch where your going Ray."

Ray was knocked out of his daydream and looked up to whom he had just bumped into. "Oh sorry Maylyn, I was sort of out of it," he said with a slight smile.

"Ya think!" Maylyn looked at Ray weird. "What's up bro?"

"I should be asking you the same thing about last night," Ray said crossing his arms in front of him, not really wanting to get into what had happened last night with Kai, with his little sister.

"I don't want to talk about it Ray," Maylyn said walking into the kitchen not wanting to talk about what had happened between her and Tyson.

"I've been hearing that a lot lately," Ray said with a sigh and followed her into the kitchen.

LATER

"Come on Tyson!" Max called at the bottom of Tyson's front steps. "I swear he was a girl in another life."

Ray laughed. "He probably is one now and he is just hiding it from us."

"I'm here guys," Tyson said puffing.

Max looked at Tyson strangely and quickly began to walk to school.

"What's his problem?" Tyson asked Ray as Ray walked away from him laughing. "What!?" Tyson followed his two friends on the way to school not knowing what Ray had said moments before.

As they had been walking both Max and Ray in silence, listening to Tyson complaining about how long it was taking to get to school, Max looked to Ray. "Hey Ray did you have fun talking to the pink haired freak last night?"

"Yeah come on Ray give us all the juicy details," Tyson said suddenly forgetting about the strenuous walk that they were taking.

Ray looked to Tyson, then to Max. 'Do I tell them what really went on last night, or do I lie to them?'

"Come on Ray tell us?" Tyson whined as they stopped outside the gates of the school.

Ray looked around to see if any one would be able to here them. Not seeing anyone near he looked at his two best friends. "If I tell you, I want you two, to swear not to tell anyone."

"Of course," Max said.

Both Ray and Max looked to Tyson who hadn't said anything.

"Tyson," Max said under his breath, as he elbowed him in the side.

"Ouch!" Tyson said rubbing his side. "I swear, fuck man we are you best friends, you should know that we wouldn't tell anyone if you thought it was important enough for that."

"Ok...."

Ray continued telling Tyson and Max about what had happened to him the night before right until the first bell rang for class.

"He wants to talk...to you?" Max said as they were walking down the hall to get to their locker.

"Yep," Ray replied not to sure about it himself.

"Ray Kon of all people can you believe it," Tyson said pretty pleased with himself. "Looks like all your Christmas's have come at once old chum." Tyson patted Ray on the back as he went to the other side of Max to get to his locker.

"No...No they haven't," Ray opened his locker and put his bag in. "You don't get it Tyson, out of all the years that I have been going to the same school as Kai Hiwatari, never once has he gotten out of his way to talk to me, let alone give me a ride home." Ray sighed as he started to take his books for his first two classes out of his locker. "Maybe Kenny was right," Ray closed his locker and leaned against it. "Maybe there is a CIA conspiracy."

"What?!" Max exclaimed as he closed his locker as Tyson and him came to face Ray. "You haven't been talking to that wired kid with glasses have you."

Ray didn't answer.

"Oh Ray, how many times have we told you that kid is creepy and insane," Tyson said as he tried to shrug off an imaginary creep's he got when they talked about that kid.

Max looked at Tyson strangely. "Well...yeah whatever. But Ray were just trying to help you," Max sighed. "Maybe you shouldn't go this arvo Ray, you don't know what might happen...what happens if he doesn't want to talk to you, what if he is out to gay bash."

Tyson looked to Max. "That's true, what if he want's to bash you?"

"I'm going to class," Ray said with a smile as he thought that they were now joking around."

"Ray," both boys said as Ray walked into his classroom.

"Goodbye," Ray said as he closed the door.

"Damn it!" Tyson said. "What now?"

"How about we get to class."

Tyson looked behind him to see Ray's teacher.

"Good idea," Tyson said with a smile as Max and him went to class.


	8. The Team

The Team

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblades even though I would like to.  
  
This is a YAOI (boy and boy relationships) Kai x Ray. Tyson x OC (Maylyn and some others) Max x OC.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Ray sat alone in the cafeteria, as he ate his lunch. 'Should I go or shouldn't I?' Ray asked himself, as he was shocked out of his contemplation, by Tyson.

"Did I scare ya?" Tyson asked as he put his books down and began to open his paper bag where he kept his lunch.

"In more ways then one," Ray said with a smile with a slight smile as his fork played along the plate.

"So did you think about what we said Ray?" Max asked as he took a seat alongside Tyson.

"Yeah I thought about it, and I have decided that I will go."

"Ray, didn't you get the whole memo thing about gay bashings?" Tyson asked with a mouthful of food.

"Look I have made my mind up," Ray said as he put the plastic fork on the plate and picked up the try.

"Now look what you have done," Max said standing up. "You fool."

"What?" Tyson asked as he took another bit of his sandwich as he watched Max follow Ray. Tyson continued his lunch then looked at the door of the cafeteria to see Max telling him to follow. "Great I'm not even going to be able to finish my lunch."

Max and Tyson followed Ray down the halls and out the front door to see him sitting on the steps.

"Ray what's wrong?" Max asked as he sat down next to him.

"I don't know...I have been waiting for this moment for how long now-"

"Four years including this one," Tyson said as he leaned against wall to look at some kids blading.

"Tyson," Max looked to him.

"What?" Tyson asked as Max mouthed help. Tyson rolled his eyes and sat down next to Ray. "Well Ray my man, what is the problem?"

"I think I'm scared, scared that he might not like me, scared that...that..."

"That what he won't like gays, or that he isn't gay?" Max asked, but before Ray could answer a screaming Kenny began to run towards them.

"Ray!"

Ray looked behind him and got crash tackled by a red headed kid.

"Get off of him," Tyson said as he pulled the small boy off Ray and helped Ray stand.

"Kenny what the fuck do you think you are doing?" Ray asked fixing up his clothes.

Kenny tried to steady his breath, by taking to long puffs of his inhaler. "He's looking for you."

"Who's looking for Ray?" Max asked. "Is Kai looking for him?"

Kenny shook his head. "Principle Dickenson."

"Shit!" Ray turned to Tyson and Max. "What trouble have you gotten me into this time."

"Nothing," Max said.

"Well I think-"Tyson began but then Kenny cut him off.

"Its not only Ray, it's you two, too."

Max and Tyson looked at each other, then a Ray. "Um...Ray if he comes looking for me," Tyson began to run off then turned to look back at Ray. "Can you tell him that I am dead." Tyson ran off as both Ray and Max looked at him.

"Max?"

Max looked at Ray. "Can you tell him that I have gone to China?" Max ran off yelling thanks as he went.

"Great! That's just like them," Ray said not knowing that there was someone behind him.

"Like who Ray?"

Ray turned around slowly. "Ahh...hello Mr. Dickenson."

Principle Dickenson took Ray into his office and sat him down across from his large oak desk. "So Ray have you chosen any curricular activities to do over the summer?"

Ray looked at him shocked. "Ahh...no, you see where I come from that would be utterly impossible."

"What do you mean by that?"

"The total lack of team spirit I have prevents me from tacking part in anything this school has to offer," Ray said with a smile.

Mr. Dickenson began to chuckle. "Well what would you say if I told you that the Captain of the Bladesharks is looking for you members?"

Ray almost swallowed his tongue. "Say what...?"

"All the boys, bar Kai the Captain are leaving this year," he told Ray. "And I know that Tyson, Max and you have been known to win a Beybattle now and then. So I'm going to ask Kai if he can give you three a go."

"Are you serious?"

"Totally," Mr. Dickenson said with a slight smile as his eyes squinted.

Sorry that I haven't been updating my fanfic lately Its just that I had end of year 12 tests. Don't worry more coming soon!!!!

xoxoxox Kimmie aka Young and the Hopeless oxoxoxoxox


	9. Meeting up with Kai

Meeting up with Kai

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblades even though I would like to.  
  
This is a YAOI (boy and boy relationships) Kai x Ray. Tyson x OC (Maylyn and some others) Max x OC.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

I would like to thank the following people for Reviewing: darkness-fire-tiger, NekoYaoi, kaieshakai, Aeris Turner, TNTiggris, Tariki Rania, kai-babe, Reaper of the damned, Game-kid17, Blurred Drem, Jen-beyblade- fan, Silver-Wood-GG, Neko-Jenn, Silver , toboewolf7, Kasemeithesilverfoxyouko, Shadow Reiko, Winged Wolves.

**Thank you so much you have really helped me!**

kaieshakai: this is a cool story but where's kai?

I'm sorry that it took so long to get Kai into the fanfic.

Tariki Rania: Whose car? Kai's? Lee's?

It was Kai's car sorry for the confusion

Reaper of the damned: update update please I can't wait anymore so hurry and I'll give you a cookie

Where's my Cookie Reaper of the damned??

Game-kid17: ...hahaha... is Kai in grade 12??...

He is in grade 10 sorry if I confused you. You see in Australia kids can leave in yr 10 so I made it out as the other members in the Bladesharks were leaving.

I will be doing this every few chapters to thank the people that have been reviewing and to answer the questions of the reviewers.

Though out the rest of the day Ray didn't see hide-nor-hair of Tyson and Max to tell the good news, about how Mr. Dickenson wants them to try out for the new team.

Ray could feel the bell for the end of last period begging to be rung as he waited in his maths class to leave, so he could find out what Kai wanted to talk to him about. 'Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring," Ray kept repeating to will the bell to ring.

"Mr. Kon."

Ray looked up to see his teacher standing near his table.

**RING! RING! RING!** (A/N: sorry I don't know how to write out how the sound of a bell is rung)

"It is your lucky day Kon," his male teacher said.

"I guess so Mr. Chasez," Ray said with a smile as he put his books into his bag and stood up and left the class.

Ray look up and down the halls for any sigh of his friends, but still there was no sigh of them. 'Lets hope they haven't got into too much trouble.' Ray thought as he headed to his locker to take out some textbooks and to put some that he didn't need back into his locker.

Closing his locker he lent up against it taking a few deep breaths as he tried to calm his nerves before he met Kai. 'There is nothing to worry about, he is just some guy,' Ray thought to him self. "Yeah who is really hot," he said out loud.

"Who is hot?"

Ray looked to his side thinking that no one would hear him. "Maylyn!" Ray cried thanking god that it was only she.

"Who's hot?" she asked again.

"Ahh...Orlando Bloom," he said not wanting his secret of him liking Kai to get out.

"Ok," she said with a smile. "Can I walk home with you?"

"Ahh sorry sis, but I'm meeting up with a friend to..." Ray didn't know what to tell her. 'Think Ray,' he told himself. 'Brain wave!' "To study."

"Alright, so I'll see you at home ok," she said with a smile as she left him leaning on his locker.

"Should we really let him go through with this?" Max asked as he leant up against the doorframe of the front door of the school.

"He won't listen to us Max, don't you see that. Once Ray Kon sets his mind to something he won't budge," Tyson said as he kicked a rock off the steps.

"Well at least we should try," Max, said.

"Well you can try, but I'm letting him stick to what he wants to do," Tyson said as he stood still as he saw the door start to move.

"Well her is on of the Kon's," Max said as he held the door open for her. "My Lady," Max did a mock bow.

"My Lord," Maylyn said with a smile and a bow of her head.

"My lunch," Tyson said.

Max shoot him a glair. "So what are you going to do on this fine afternoon?"

"Walk home and start some of this homework...the teachers sure do pile it on don't they?" she told him as she took her bag off and placed it at her feet.

"Yeah they do. But then again you can do what Tyson and I do."

"And what is that?" she asked looking at Max then to Tyson who was sitting on the top step.

"Don't do it. Isn't that right Tyson!" Max called to him.

Tyson wave to him, to signify that he was listening.

Max took a sharp breath in. "Tough crowd."

"What is wrong with Mr. Grumpy paints anyway?" Maylyn asked as her and Max turned to him.

"Do you want to know what is wrong?" Tyson asked as he got to his feet and turned to them. "Ray!"

Both Maylyn and Max looked at him funny until they heard Ray speak. "Hey guys."

"Ray just the man that I wanted to talk to," Max said with a smile.

"Don't say it Max, I have already made my decision and you're not going to change it," Ray told him.

"Told you so," Tyson said crossing his arms in front of him.

"Yeah don't rub it in," Max said looking behind him to the blue haired boy.

"Max I'm rubbing it," Tyson said as he made the hand movements of rubbing something in.

"Anyway what are you two boys going to do now?" Ray asked he sifted his backpack to his left shoulder.

"I know what I'm going to do, but there is a lady around," Tyson said looking at to Maylyn.

"Toss, toss hey Tyson?" Max asked as he hit him in the back of a shoulder with a laugh. As Ray laughed as well.

Tyson cleared his throat. "Yeah...well in your fucking wet dreams," Tyson smiled at Max then looked over to Maylyn. "I'll be leaving you now. Goodbye everyone." Tyson picked up his backpack. "Maylyn."

As Tyson walked down the stairs, Max picked up his backpack. "Tyson wait up!" he yelled. "Alright see you tomorrow Ray," he said with a slight smile. "Maylyn you wanna come?"

"Um..." She looked down to Tyson. "Ok. See you at home Ray," she told her brother as she walked down the stairs with Max.

"Alone at last." Ray again took a few deep breaths and walked down the stairs, taking everyone as carefully as he did the first. "Your just meeting Kai," he said out loud to himself.

Walking past a group of trees that were in the centre of the garden in the front of the school he saw Kai's black SS Holden Ute the one with blue and yellowy green flames on the front of the car. 'Shit so he is here!' this just made Ray's heart beat faster. It felt to him as if his heart was going to beat out of his chest.

Ray still walked over to Kai's car, even thought he could no longer feel his legs or his feet. It felt like some force was floating him over to Kai's car.

Coming over to the back of the vehicle, he saw no sign of Kai standing outside. 'Maybe he is in the car,' Ray thought as he hesitantly walked to the driver's side of the car.

"Hey Kon!" the husky voice of Kai called out behind him.

Ray practically jumped out of his skin as he heard Kai call him. "K-Kai!" Ray called back as he turned to see the slate haired boy standing over near the trees smoking a cigarette.

"I didn't know if you were going to show or not," Kai told him as he walked over taking one last drag of his cigarette and tossing it to the ground. "Do you always look this white?" Kai asked walking past Ray to get to his car.

"Do you always toss your cigarette buds on the ground?" Ray asked him.

Kai smiled. "Your got sunk kid, I like that. Now get in the car," Kai told him as the smile faded.

Ray did what he said as he thought that he had already annoyed the older teen. "Where are we going?"

"To my house," Kai said as he put on a pair of black sunglasses and put the keys in the ignition and started the car. Kai checked the review mirror and he put the car in reverse. No sigh of anyone he put his foot on the gas and quickly reversed. "Well I hope you like my type of music," Kai said as he put in a CD.

All of a sudden the words, "I like your paints around your feet!" a line from _Nickleback's I figured you out_, Came blurring out of the speakers.

Ray slightly blushed. "I would like your paints around your feet," Ray whispered about Kai not expecting him to hear him.

"What was that?" Kai yelled above the music, taking his eyes off the road to look at Ray.

"Nothing!" Ray shouted back as he could feel his face go bright red.

"Well at least you go some colour back in ya," Kai said looking to the road then back to Ray. "I would have hated you dying on my leather seats." Kai said with a laugh as he turned down a side street and into a driveway. Kai parked the car and turned off the ignition.

Ray could feel ringing in his ears from how loud the music was. And looked at Kai. "What are we doing here?"

"You'll see," Kai said with a smirk then got out of the car.

Please review. Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!

Young and the Hopeless......AKA.......Kimmie.


	10. I don't Care

I DON'T CARE

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblades even though I would like to.  
  
This is a YAOI (boy and boy relationships) Kai x Ray. Tyson x OC (Maylyn and some others) Max x OC.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'Great!' Ray thought as he took his seat belt off and opened the his door and left the car as he looked over to see Kai going up his front stairs. 'I am stuck here. No idea where I am, with a guy that I am I think is totally hot! What could passably go wrong?' Ray sigh and looked around to see if there was a landmark that he new. 'Other then I am stuck here with a guy that doesn't no me, and the only thing I know about him is that he likes to smoke, litter and play his music load.'

"Kon are you coming!" Kai yelled as he looked down to him.

"Yeah!" Ray called back. 'You don't have to worry about that.' Ray rounded the car and walked up the paved stairs and walked through the front door, where he walked on to polished floorboards. Looking up from the floor, he saw a large staircase that must of lead up to the bedrooms. "Wow," said not realising that he said it out load.

"Kon do u want me to get you a bucket?"

Ray looked to Kai as he suddenly realised he had his mouth wide open. 'Idiot!' Ray closed his mouth and slightly smiled. "Your parents must be loaded?" 'Did I just say that?' Ray asked himself as he felt like he just put his foot in his mouth. "I mean...it looks like..."

"Don't worry Kon they are," Kai said as he put his keys on side table and began to walk away. "Do you want a drink?"

Ray's eyes followed Kai's every moment. "Ahh...that would be great!" Ray called as he put his bag down and followed Kai.

Kai lead Ray through a lounge room that was beautifully furnished, you could tell that a top designer would have designed the room, as everything was perfect. The next room that they went through was a dinning room where the Hiwatari family must of have there important dinners, but then again looking at this place they must always have their dinners here.

Kai lead Ray through a set of swinging wooden doors where they came to a kitchen. Kai went of the fridge and began to see what he had to drink. "Do you want a beer?" Kai asked as he leaned his arms on the fridge door and held it out to Ray.

"It's what 3:30 in the afternoon and your asking if I want a beer," Ray said surprised.

"Yeah, is that a crime?" Kai asked.

"Now do I really have to answer that when all the evidence is in front of you?" Ray told him, as it was plan to see that they were both under age.

Kai shrugged and looked into the fridge. "Well I hope a coke is ok to have at this time in the afternoon," Kai said passing it to Ray.

"Yes," Ray said snatching it out of Kai's hand and unscrewed the lid. Ray took a mouthful and looked a Kai who hoisted himself to sit on one of the benches in the middle of the kitchen and opened his beer. "So Kai you didn't tell me why I am here. And don't tell me it is because you wanted to hang out. Because the last time I checked Ray Kon and Kai Hiwatari went social butterflies together."

"Social what?" Kai asked with a laugh.

"Butterflies."

"What are you Kon...Gay?" Kai asked as he took another mouthful of his beer.

'That's it,' Ray said to himself. "Thanks for the drink Kai," Ray put the drink on the counter beside Kai. "I will be leaving now." Ray didn't say another word, he left the way he came and walked to the front door where he picked up his backpack and opened the door.

Kai was still left in the same position that Ray had left him, beer half way up to his mouth. "Did he just walk out?' Kai asked himself out loud. "Kon!" Kai yelled hoping that the raven-haired boy was still in the house. No answer. "I guess I better go and find him," Ray said taken another mouthful and placed his drink down next to Ray's.

'Great I should of just stayed with Kai, and let him say all the homophobic things people say,' Ray said to him self as he walked through the pouring rain.

All day it threatened to rain, and the rain's finally came and to Ray that meant at the wrong time, as he was already soaked and he didn't know where he was going.

Kai opened the door and looked outside. "Shit who let it rain? It's fucking pissing down," Kai said to himself as he grabbed a jacket and his house and car keys.

Closing the door and locking it, Kai put the jacket over his head and ran to his car. Getting to the safety of dryness again, he put the keys in the ignition and reversed out of his driveway. 'He couldn't of possibly gone far,' Kai said to himself as he put the windscreen wipers on so he could see better.

The music still blearing he searched the sides of the streets. "Shit where are you Kon?" As Kai kept looking he saw a figure on the side of the road that resembled that or Ray. Kai pulled his car diagonally on the road and got out of the car and slammed the door. "What the hell do you think your doing Kon!"

Ray stopped walking but didn't turn to face Kai.

"Kon!"

Ray turned to face the slate haired boy that was to drenched. "Kai what don't you get it! Haven't you heard the rumours?" Ray yelled.

Kai didn't say anything.

"That Ray Kon is gay! That's right your homophobic highness I'm gay!"

Kai was a little taken back by what Ray was saying. "Ray I don't care that you're gay."

"What?" Ray said, as he was about to start to have another go at him.

"I don't care," Kai said as he walked up to him. Kai picked up Ray's backpack and headed for the car. "Come on get in."

Ray slightly smiled. 'If Kai doesn't care about gays that might mean I might be in for a short.' Ray did what Kai said and got in the car, as he saw Kai turn off the stereo.

"You cold?" Kai asked as he saw Ray shiver.

"Ye-s-s," Ray answered as his teeth chattered together, as he held his arms close.

Kai reached behind him where he always kept a jacket just in case weather turned bad, and well I guess this classed as one of those moments. "Here put this on." Kai passed the black jacket over to Ray who looked at Kai as if he grew a second head.

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine, I don't get cold easily," he said with a slight smile as he as he still held the jacket out to the raven-haired boy.

"Thanks," Ray said returning the smile as he leaned forward and put his arms through the armholes. Although the jacket was a bit big on him, it was warm. Ray wrapped the jacket around him, and then put his seatbelt on.

Kai continued to watch Ray, over the last day since he drove the younger boy home, he had been thinking of him. Seeing him walk past him down the halls, or seeing him eat lunch, just made the feelings inside of him grow fonder for him. 'I can't think like this,' Kai told himself as he looked away from the golden-eyed boy. Kai started the ignition. "Lets go back to mine. At least it will be warm there."

Please Review!!!!!!!

I wonder what will happen NEXT!!!

LOTS OF Kai AND Ray IN THE NEXT ONE!!! YAY!!!!!!!!


	11. Staying with Kai

Staying with Kai.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblades even though I would like to.  
  
This is a YAOI (boy and boy relationships) Kai x Ray. Tyson x OC (Maylyn and some others) Max x OC.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

phone calls

As soon as the two teens got back to Kai's house, they went up stairs to his room, where Kai could find some dry clothes for both of them.

"Here I think these will fit you," Kai said as he passed Ray some clothes. Kai grabbed some other clothes that he placed on the bed. "I'll go get changed else where, if you need anything call ok."

Kai began to leave when Ray called to him. "Kai!" Kai turned to him. "Um...thanks for the clothes...you really didn't have to do this."

"No problems Ray," he said with a smile.

"Um...I hate to be a burden...but..." Ray did an awaked smile. "Can I have a towel?" Ray pointed to his hair.

"Yeah sure." Kai dropped his stuff and went to a cardboard in the hall and grabbed a few towels. Coming back into the room he asked. "Do you want a shower or something?"

"Nahh...I will be fine," Ray said with a smile then sneezed.

"Bless you," Kai said as he put the towel around Ray's shoulders and began to rub his arms. "We better get you out of these clothes or your going to get sick." Kai stopped rubbing Ray's arms as he looked at how close he was to the Neko-jin. Kai curled one of Ray's bangs around his ear as he looked deep into his golden orbs. As soon as Kai's head caught up to his body movements he realised what he was doing. "Um..." Kai backed away a bit. "I'll let you get changed," Kai said as he cleared his throat and picked up the clothes that he put on the floor and walked out the door closing it behind him.

Ray softly smiled, as he thought of what might of happened. 'Me and Kai who woulda thunk it?'

'Shit what am I doing?' Kai asked himself as he leaned his back against the wall next to his door. 'Am I gay?' Kai began to walk down to the bathroom down the hall. 'Last time I checked I wasn't interested in boys...but then again I wasn't that interested in girls either.' Kai rubbed his forehead as he walked into the bathroom, where he went over to the basin. "Pull yourself together Hiwatari," Kai told him self as he turned on the fossettes of the sink while he looked at himself in the mirror.

Once the sink was full he splashed the cool water over his face. Looking back into the mirror he said, "Now get changed and go out there acting normal. Got it!"

Once Kai had gotten changed into a baggie pair of dark denim jeans and a black shirt, he went down stairs to the lounge room to wait for Ray.

Finished drying his long raven hair, Ray placed the towel on the ground and looked at the clothes that Ray was given to wear.

"Wow, Kai has nice taste clothes." Ray picked up a black shirt that had a phoenix rising out of flames, and a pain of jeans.

Putting on the clothes Ray realised that he was a bit smaller then the older teen. With the shirt baggie on him and the jeans about to fall off, he picked up the towel and went down stairs so he could wait for Kai.

Walking down the stairs Ray held his pants up so that he could see where his feet were so that he didn't trip. 'That wasn't to difficult,' Ray said to himself as he came to the bottom of the steps. Looking left and right, he tried to remember where the lounge room was, choosing right he went in that general direction.

"Well you finally made it."

Ray looked up to see Kai sitting on an armchair with one of his legs over the arm. "Yeah I had a wardrobe malfunction," looking down to the pants.

"Yeah sorry about that," Kai said with a laugh as he got off the chair and came over to Ray. "They were the smallest clothes I could find on short notice." Taking the towel from Ray he walked out of the room.

"That's fine Kai," Ray called to the boy, looking at photos that were on the wall behind him.

"Shit Kon, you have long hair."

Ray looked behind him to see that Kai was sitting in the exact same chair that he was in when Ray came down from up stairs. "I have been growing it awhile."

"I can see that...doesn't it bother you?" Kai asked leaning forward.

"No, I'm used to it," Ray sat in a nearby chair next to Kai. "Plus it reminds me of my culture and my father." Something clicked in Ray. "Shit."

"What?"

"May I use your phone, I told my sister that I would be an hour," Ray said standing.

"Sure Kon," Kai said standing to show Ray where the phone was. "Tell them that you're staying the night."

Ray stopped walking and looked at the back of Kai. "What...?"

Kai turned to see the Raven-haired boy holding his pants up and looking at Kai like he had grown a second head. "Is something wrong Ray?"

"Yeah there is actually," Ray moved froward scratching his head. "Well let me tell you this little story Kai. There's this really popular guy at my school and he has never talked to me a day in his life until yesterday, when low and behold he gives me a ride home. Now the story just gets funnier, you see today he drives me to his home and now he is telling me that I can stay over."

"Wow this is sounding strangely like our situation," Kai said with a slight smirk, then turned and began to walk again.

"Damn, Kai this is our situation!" Ray yelled as he tried to catch up to the slate-haired boy, who was now laughing at him.

"Chill Kon, I am just messing with you," Kai told him as he picked up the receiver of the phone. "If you don't wanna stay, you don't wanna stay. I just thought it would make life easier on everyone else if you did." Ray took the receiver off Kai and watched him walk away. "Jesus, you need to lighten up."

Ray shook his head, and then began to punch in the numbers of his home phone number.

"Thanks for this Mrs. Kon," Max said with a big grin.

"Yeah you really didn't have to do this," Tyson said as he picked up another sandwich. "I mean with Ray not bring here and everything."

"Not to worry boys you are always welcome here," Mrs. Kon said as she began to make more sandwiches. "Would one of you like to go get Maylyn?"

"Sure..." the phone begins to ring. "I'll get the phone you get Maylyn," Max said as he headed for the phone.

'Why do I have to go and get Maylyn,' Tyson said to himself grumpy, as he left the table and went in search of the young teen, walking past Max who is on the phone.

"Kon residence, Max Tate speaking," Max said then took another bite of his sandwich in front of him.

"Max what are you doing at my house?"

Max nearly choked on the piece of food that he was chewing on. "Ray!"

"Max what are you doing at my house...scratch that, can I talk to my mum?"

Max walked away from the phone to see in Ray's mum was finished, which she wasn't. "No can do man, your mum is busy. Is there anything I can do?" Max took another bite of his sandwich.

Ray sighed. "Tell her that I am not coming home tonight."

Max choked on the food in his mouth for the second time.

"What are you doing?"

Max cleared his throat and placed the sandwich down. "Your with Kai aren't you?" Max got all serious, he wasn't sure about this idea with from the start and now, he wasn't sure what was going to happen with Ray.

"Look Max I am fine. I will be at school tomorrow, but no I have to go."

And before Max could say anything back Ray was gone. "Dumbass!" Max shouted as he slammed the phone down.

What is going to Happen at Kai's???

Please Review


	12. Pizza and a Movie

Pizza and a Movie

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblades even though I would like to.

This is a YAOI (boy and boy relationships) Kai x Ray. Tyson x OC (Maylyn and some others) Max x OC.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

phone calls

Well we left our F-A-B boys, with max talking to Ray on the phone, where Ray was at Kai's house and with Tyson having to go get Maylyn. What will happen next........................

Tyson slowly made his way up the stairs to get Maylyn. 'Why do I have to go get her, its not like she will come if I ask her.' Tyson stood in front of Maylyn's bedroom door and knocked twice on it.

"Come in!" her voice with in the room called.

Tyson slowly opened the door then saw that Maylyn was holding dresses in front of her all was looking in the mirror. "Ahh...Maylyn?"

Maylyn looked at who was at the door and saw that it was Tyson. "Hey Tyson. Can you tell me which one of these dresses looks best on me?" she asked.

Tyson practically fell over when she asked him, he wasn't into that sort of thing, how was he meant to know? "Well it would probably help me, if you told me where you were going?" Tyson asked as he walked into her room and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Well you see Max is-"

Tyson cut Maylyn off. "Max! Max is taking you out?"

"Yeah he is."

Tyson starred at her a moment then left the room.

"Tyson!" Maylyn called as she dropped her clothes that she had in her hand and raced out of her room to see that Tyson was running down the stairs. "Tyson!"

Max looked over from where he was to see that Tyson was picking up his stuff. "Ahh...Tyson where are you going?" he asked as he walked over to Tyson.

"I can't believe you man," Tyson said putting his bag on his back and looked over to Max. "You know I like her then you go behind my back." Tyson opened the door.

"What are you talking about?" Max asked slamming his hand hard on the door so that he could keep it closed.

"You asked Maylyn out!" Tyson shouted as he pointed over to Maylyn who was standing at the top of the stairs.

"Yeah I did," Max, said.

"What so now you're admitting it?"

"Yeah I have nothing to lie about," Max told him. "Yeah I asked her out this weekend. So I could take her to a movie...with all of us...as a group."

"WHAT!" Maylyn and Tyson both exclaimed.

"It's all cool," Ray said coming into the lounge and seeing Kai over near the TV.

"That's great," he said putting something in the DVD player.

"What are you doing?" Ray asked leaning against the wall and looking at the slate-haired boy.

Kai looked to him and stood up. "Well I don't know about you, but I'm bored. So what I was thinking is that we will order some pizza and we will watch some movies."

"Sounds good."

"I knew that you would have liked it," Kai said walking past Ray and tapping him on the shoulder and out of the room.

Ray turned to see where Kai had gone, to notice that he was coming back with his mobile.

"So you can ring," Kai throw the phone over to Ray.

"And what are you going to do?" Ray asked as he began to punch the numbers in for the nearest Pizza Hut.

"I am going to sit here and relax. I have done more then enough running around for one day," Kai collapsed into the rear by sofa.

"Oh poor baby. You know you didn't have to come and find me," Ray said holding the phone up to his ear to hear the dial tone.

"Oh it's not just that, it's hard being popular."

"Oh and he is modest to."

"Regain Pizza Hut, Jeff speaking how can I help you?"

"Hey I would like to home delivered Pizza's."

"Alright what is your number please?"

Ray was silent. "Um Kai what is your number?"

"Just say that it is for me," Kai said turning the TV on and surfing the channels.

"Umm...it's an order for Kai Hiwatari," Ray said a little weary.

"Is it? Tell Mr. Hiwatari that it will be there in five minutes."Then the man on the end of the phone hung up.

"Wow you must have some kind of power over people or something," Ray said locking Kai's mobile and throwing it over to him.

"Do I? I haven't noticed," Kai sat up and looked over to Ray. "Why do I have power over you?" Kai raised an eyebrow with his question.

Ray swallowed hard and looked away from him, so that he couldn't see him struggle with his answer. "Ahh...no I was just asking the question because..." This was harder then Ray had first thought, how was he meant to last the night. "...I see how people react around you at school, and how people treat you, you're like their king or something."

"King hey," Kai rubbed his finger and thumb along his jaw line.

"Great I'm giving you ideas," Ray said as he flopped into a lounge next to Kai.

"Yes. I am plotting to take over the world," Kai said as he sat up smiling at Ray.

"You should do that more often."

"What, take over the world," Kai asked slightly confused.

"Smile," Ray said slightly blushing as he turned away from Kai.

Kai looked at Ray for a moment. 'What he likes me smiling?' Kai wasn't sure what he was going to do about this situation; this isn't why Kai had brought Ray here at all. "Yeah well, lets just say that is the last time your going to see it." Kai stood up and walked over to the entryway. "I am going to have a cigarette."

"Ahh...ok," Ray watched Kai walk away. 'Stupid Ray, stupid,' Ray kept hitting his head with his hand.

Please Review!!!!

Thanks for the Reviews so far you have really inspired me to go on with this fanfic : )


	13. Dare Fulfilled

Dare Fulfilled.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblades even though I would like to.

This is a YAOI (boy and boy relationships) Kai x Ray. Tyson x OC (Maylyn and some others) Max x OC.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

phone calls

Standing out side Kai lit up a cigarette and took a long puff of it. 'I don't think this was a good idea,' Kai said to himself as he looked at the cigarette in his hand.

While Kai was contemplated his cigarette he felt a vibration in his pants, holding the cigarette in between his lips he took the mobile phone out of his pant pocket. Looking at the screen of the phone it read Ozuma.

Kai took the cigarette from his lips and answered the phone. "Talk."

"Kai it's me, is Ray there?"

Kai was silent.

"Kai?"

"No he isn't...there has been a change of plan."

"But Kai I thought that we were going to do this, to show him as an example-"

"You thought wrong Ozuma!" Kai shouted. "The plan has changed...I will take care of Kon myself," Kai hung up the phone. 'And I will do it my way.' Kai took another puff of the cigarette and smiled.

'Board, board, board, board, board, board, board, board, board, board, board, board, board, board, board, board, board, board, board, board, board, board, board, board, board,' Ray sighed he repeated the word board over and over in his head, as you could of guessed it without Kai there it was **boring**. 'What am I meant to do when he is having a cigarette? It is not like this is my house.'

As Ray began the chant of board again in his head he heard the front door open, letting in the sound of rain hitting the ground, then the door close again, signifying that Kai was again in the house.

"Thank God your back I was about to start hitting my head against the wall!" Ray shouted as Kai came into view.

"Right."

'Idiot Ray! Learn to keep your mouth shut.' "So what now Kai?" Ray asked leaning forward in his chair.

Kai looked away from Ray for a minute, then looked back at him. "Well there is no point starting the movie cause we will have to stop it in the middle when the pizza comes so...."

"So what?"

"Truth or dare?" Kai asked.

A smile came to Ray's face. "Sure, but I start."

"Be my guest," Kai said sitting down.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Kai said getting his drink.

Ray thought for a question, when a light bulb came on in his head. "Are you gay?"

As Kai was taking a drink, it went down the wrong way. "Ummm..."

"You chose it Kai."

"I know..." Kai thought for a moment. 'Don't stuff this up Kai, or your going to fuck up your plan.' "Alright, I'm gay."

"You are!" Ray sounding to excited.

"Yeah...all my life," Kai said acting casual about it.

'Wow that is so great,' Ray thought, mentally doing a happy dance in his head.

"What about you Ray?"

"What am I gay?" Ray asked confused by the question.

"Truth or dare?"

"Oh," Ray hit his head with his hand. "Dare."

"Are you sure?" Kai asked placing his drink down.

"I am sure...I never back down from a dare."

"Ok," Kai thought, then smiled. "I want you to get the pizza in your underwear."

"Done."

Kai was surprised, he thought that Ray would of complained, as he looked to be a person that wouldn't do dare's. 'This is going to be harder then I thought.' "Well you are a tuff guy Kon, I must say."

"Well I am often tougher then people think," Ray told him with a slight smile. "It is just who I am I guess."

Kai was about to say something when there was a knock on the door. "I guess you dare has to be fulfilled," Kai said standing and going over to the side table near the door to get the money out of his wallet.

'I guess so,' Ray thought as he took off the shirt that Kai gave him and then his pants.

Kai walked back in to give the money to Ray when his saw him shirtless and pantless.

Ray turned to see Kai starring at him. "Well I guess it is now or never."

Kai swallowed hard noticing the beauty that was Ray Kon, how his long raven hair flowed over his shoulders.

"It's show time," Ray walked up to Kai and took the money off him then walked out of the room.

Kai could feel himself turning red. 'Pull yourself together Kai and stick to the plan.' Kai turned and walked over to see if Ray went through with his dare.

Ray opened the door. "Hey."

"Umm...did you...umm...order...umm..."

"Some pizzas?" Ray tried to help the scrawny teenager.

"Ahh...yeah."

"For Kai Hiwatari?"

"Yeah," the boy said.

"Can I have the food please?" Ray asked as he handed over the money.

"Ahh..."

Ray looked where the boy was looking. "Oh is this a problem for you?" he asked holding his arms out to the side.

"Ahh..."

Kai heard that it wasn't going well as the boy seemed to have not given the food yet. Kai pushed off the wall and walked over to Ray. Putting a hand on his shoulder he turned and looked at the pizza boy. "Does there seem to be a problem, Ray?"

The pizza boy nearly swallowed his bracers. "No Mr. Hiwatari, Sir," the boy quickly handed the pizzas over and bowed then turned around to leave.

"Now I see what you mean," Kai said looking and the boy trying to get away.

"A little help," Kai looked to see Ray tossing the pizzas from one hand to the other. "A little hot on bare skin.

"Oh..." Kai took the pizza off Ray and Ray clamed the bottle of coke and started to run it over his chest.

"That is so much better."

Kai swallowed hard. "Umm... I think I might get plates," and started to leave the room.

"Ok."


	14. the kiss

The Kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblades even though I would like to.

This is a YAOI (boy and boy relationships) Kai x Ray. Tyson x OC (Maylyn and some others) Max x OC.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

phone calls

Excuse me ladies and Gentlemen the winners of the best reviewers for the past few chapters go to:

ChibiNekoSakura, Imari, Dark Reiko, Winged Wolves, Aeris Turner, Silver-Wood-GG, Game-kid17, vaporwatergirl , toboewolf7, kaieshakai , Magic and sparkle, yugi's dragon friend, black-moon-dream, UlTiMaTe KaI LuVa, darkness-fire-tiger, Kai, hipa , ShiareiChan, sennedjem, Kai , typhoon14, Jen-beyblade- fan, kaieshakai, Blurred Drem, shadowcat , kero-chan39, Forfirith: The dark angel,

I would like to thank you for your continued support that you have given me through my last few you chapters, you have been the strength behind those words.

I would also like to thank one person that had sent me a flame. It was my first flame that I have got and well I would like to thank you for your view on things, but then all the same I would like to ask you to stop reviewing my fic if u have nothing that will help me.

That person knows who they are and I'm not going to point fingers at them.

Well every thank you again your help it is muchly appreciated.

NOW BACK TO THE FIC

"So you see guys, I saw that you two weren't getting along so I decided that we should all go out and have a bit of fun," Max said as they all sat on a sofa in the Kon lounge room.

"Oh," Maylyn said as she thought that it was just going to be Max and her.

"Look Max man I am so sorry I didn't know," Tyson said apologising to his best friend.

"Look it doesn't matter anymore," Max said with a slight smile. "It was just an idea, seen as though Ray is over at Kai's-"

"What Ray is at Kai's!" Tyson got up and out of his chair as he looked at his blonde haired friend. "Since when? I thought that he was only going to talk to him."

"Well I guess there was a change in plans,' Max said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"My brother and Kai?" Maylyn asked Max.

Max nodded. " Ray has had a crush on Kai since forever."

"Go Ray," Maylyn said with a smile, proud that her brother had picked the hottest guy in school.

"No, not go Ray, this is the biggest mistake of his life Max," Tyson told him.

"Look Tyson this is what he has wanted, and we couldn't change his mind today, and it wasn't like he didn't know what he was getting into," Max sighed. "How about we just go and see that movie then give him a call to see if he is ok?"

Tyson took of his hat and ran his fingers through his blue hair. "Alright, why not, it isn't like I have anything better to do."

"Alright if we are going to see a movie I am going to get changed," Maylyn said with a smile then raced up stairs to get changed.

Once Kai had gone into the kitchen he took a few breaths. "Kai you are a total idiot you know that," Kai hit is head a few times with the bottom of his hand. Looking to see that he still had pizza in his hand, he remembered what he was meant to be doing. 'Plates must get some plates.'

When Kai had gotten the square shaped white plates out of the cupboard, he closed the door and turned around to see that Ray was standing in the doorway. Slightly shocked he took a step back. "Shit Ray."

Ray slightly smiled glad that he scared the older teen. "Man Kai how long does it take to get plates?" Ray started to walk around looking random cupboards.

"Well…" Kai looked what Ray was doing and raised an eyebrow. "What do you think you are doing?"

Ray turned around and smiled. "Looking for glasses, I figured that you should look for them, cause I would be twenty when you got them. Unless you want us to shear germs and drink out of the bottle." Ray crossed his arms in front of him.

Kai swallowed hard and pointed over to the cupboard where the glasses were kept.

"Thanks," Ray said with a smile as he went over to the cupboard that Kai had pointed to.

Kai watched as Ray walked over to the cupboard and opened it. As the glasses were on the top shelf Ray reached up to grab to glasses, but he wasn't quite tall enough to grab them.

Kai sighed and put the plates and the pizza on the metal bench in the middle of the kitchen and walked over to Ray. "I'll get them."

Ray slightly smile and brought his arm down so it brushed against Kai's abs.

Kai smiled and rubbed his front of his body against the Ray's back. "You should grow a few inches taller Kon." Kai placed both glasses down as Ray turned to face him, so both their fronts were rubbing together.

"What's wrong with my hight?" Ray asked, as Kai and him were nearly the same hight. Maybe Kai was a few centimetres taller.

Kai swallowed hard and she felt Ray's body against him. "Umm…" Kai cleared his throat and leaned down and pressed his lips softly against Rays.

Ray responded by deepening the kiss, and exploring Kai's chest as he put his hand under Kai's black shirt. Kai brought his hand round so he could bring Ray closer.

Both Kai and Ray pulled apart, as they need air. Kai slightly smiled and placed his hand on Ray's cheek. Ray leaned into the touch, he sighed happily. Kai moved and tenderly placed his lips against Ray's. Ray felt Kai's tongue gently probe against his lips. He parted his lips and allowed access. Kai ran his hand up Ray's arm. Ray pulled Kai to him taking Kai's arm and putting it round his back. Kai grinned and kissed more passionately.

At that moment there was a knock on the door.

"Forget about it," Kai said as he continued to kiss Ray.

Again the person knocked on the door. Ray broke apart from Kai and looked over Kai's shoulder the where the door is situated. "Maybe it is important."

Kai planted butterfly kissers up and down his neck as he spoke his words. "And…maybe…its…not."

"Kai," Ray pushed Kai off him.

"Fine," Kai grabbed the pizza and the plates and Ray grabbed the glasses as he followed Kai out of the kitchen.

Once they came to the lounge room Kai placed the pizza and the plates on the small table in front of the lounge. "Stay here I will see who is at the door." And with that Kai left.

'Fine what ever.' Ray thought as he sat in the chair Kai was sitting there earlier.

Kai walked towards the door and opened to see someone he didn't expect to see. "Ozuma?"


	15. A plan

A Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblades even though I would like to.

This is a YAOI (boy and boy relationships) Kai x Ray. Tyson x OC (Maylyn and some others) Max x OC.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

phone calls

_Kai walked towards the door and opened to see someone he didn't expect to see. "Ozuma?"  
_

"Hey Kai," The boy said with a smile, as he ran his fingers through his black and red hair.

"What do you want Ozuma?" Kai asked closing the door slightly so that Ozuma wouldn't even catch a glimpse of Ray.

"What can't a friend visit a friend once a while," he told him with a smile.

Kai looked at him displeased knowing that Ozuma wasn't that kind of person. "What is it that your really here for Ozuma?"

Ozuma sighed. "Ahh alright you saw right through me, how about I come in and I can tell you?"

"I don't think so. Why don't you tell me right now and then you can leave?" Kai said.

"Well someone is a bit touchy this afternoon," Ozuma said with a smile, knowing that something was up with Kai. "I know why I can't come in."

"And why is that," Kai sighed as he walked out to the front step and closed the door behind him.

"You have Kon over don't you."

Kai didn't flinch to what he heard; he just crossed his arms in front of him.

Ozuma continued looking at Kai to see if he could see a glimmer of surprise in his features. "Nahh nothing." He sighed. "All right I will tell you why I am here. I am here because I thought you said that we were going to take care of this Ray kid. I went to the spot you said and everything."

"Well I have decided that I am going to take care of it myself," Kai told him strongly, wanting to take care of his own matters from now on.

"Kai-"

"Look I don't want any of you fools messing up what I have in store for this Kon kid all right!" Kai turned around and began to open the door. "Now go before he figures out you're here."

"Whatever," Ozuma said as he ran down the path through the rain to get to a vehicle that was parked at the curb.

Kai watched the car speed away before he went inside, knowing that he would have to think of a good excuse for who was at the door.

Walking inside and closing the door he looked to see that Ray was standing in the hallway. "Shit, why do you have to keep doing that?" Kai said holding his chest.

"So who was that?" Ray asked ignoring Kai's question.

"Ahh…it was no one just a next-door neighbour," Kai said scratching the back of his head.

"Why don't I believe you?" Ray asked as he smiled sweetly at him.

"Well no one said that you had to," Kai said walking past him and went back into the lounge room.

"Well I am going to put my clothes back on," Ray said as he also walked back into the lounge room and over to his clothes.

"Don't do that," Kai said grabbing Ray's wrist as he walked past and pulled him down so he was now straddling his legs. "I like you better this way." Kai grinned at Ray who also smiled. Kai leaned Ray forward and kissed him wildly and passionately on the lips, Ray aloud this to happen as Kai moved his tongue around the sensitive parts of Rei's mouth. Rei's fangs grazing his tongue slightly as the kiss deepened.

Ray soon had to pull away for some air; the kiss had been breathtaking and passionate.

"Kai-"

"Shhh don't talk," Kai placed a finger on Ray's lips. "All I want from you right now is for you to kiss me.

Ray smiled and forced a bruising kiss on to Kai's soft lips, waiting for entrance, which Kai granted deepening the kiss and forcing Ray to lay on the lounge.

Kai looked at Ray underneath him. "Why has it I have never in all my life met some one like you?"

"I guess that you have never opened your eyes like I have," Ray told him.

Kai gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Well I guess I should learn to do that, or I will miss the things that I want when they have been in front of me all this time." Kai smiled.

**Sorry it is short, plz review there is more to come I swear.**


	16. The telling of the First

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblades even though I would like to.

This is a YAOI (boy and boy relationships) Kai x Ray. Tyson x OC (Maylyn and some others) Max x OC.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

phone calls

**I am so sorry about the wait I have had just so much to do and not a enough time to do it in I have recently gotten ENGAGED so yeh sorry.**

The telling of the first

The rest of the night was pretty much not as exciting as the kiss that Kai and Ray had shared. They ate the pizza and watched the DVDs. Ray had begun to see the other side to the Beyblade captain, his softer side. Kai didn't act as cold and he was having a lot of fun, he didn't care that he was the most popular teen in school and that Ray was gay.

"So what now?" Ray asked as he put his plate down on the glass coffee table in front of them.

"I'm not sure," Kai said as he leaned back into the lounge. "We could go out."

Ray looked at the clock on the VCR unit. "Kai it is 10 o'clock."

"And," Kai stood and went for his car keys. "What better time to go out."

Ray looked at him strangely. "What are you up to Kai?"

"Nothing." Kai walked towards Ray and squatted in front of him. "Look Ray all I have to do is pick up Mariah from work."

Ray smiled, then that smile began to fail. "But I guess when we get there I will mean nothing to you."

Kai stood up and held his hand out to help Ray to stand.

Ray took the hand and stood up, keeping his head low, not wanting to look and the teen that had made him so happy, the short time.

"Ray look at me." Kai lifted Ray's head up by his chin and the neko-jin looked at him. "Of course I am going to tell everyone about us, what do you take me for an idiot."

Ray shook his head. "No of course not…I…I…just thought that you wouldn't tell anyone cause you know…I'm not the most popular guy in the school, hardly anyone notices me."

Kai smiled and hugged Ray. "Well now you are going to be noticed," Kai pulled Ray away from him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "And everyone is going to know that I like Ray Kon."

Ray smiled.

"Now come on I have to get Mariah."

Once Ray put his clothes on Kai and he left the mansion that Kai called home and drove down to the local MacDonald's.

"Well at least he didn't forget me this time," Mariah said with a sigh as she went over to the passenger side of the car and the window wound down. Mariah looked in to see some one that she wasn't expecting. "Kon!"

"Hey Mariah you don't mind that I brought someone special with me did ya?" Kai asked as he looked at the pink haired girl.

"But…But I…What ever," she said confused as she hopped into the back seat of the car wondering why Ray was in the front seat with Kai.

Ray looked over to Kai who smiled at him. "Are you ok?" Kai asked

Ray nodded and smiled back at him as Kai held on to his hand.

"Well now I have seen everything," Mariah said as she came forward and looked at Kai then at Ray. "Who would of thought that Kai Hiwatari the king of the high school would be holding the hand of Ray Kon."

Kai glared at Mariah. "Well I guess people better start getting used to it." Kai turned back around and started up the engine.

"Touchy," Mariah sat back down and put on her seat belt.

Kai's black Ute with bluey green fire on the front pulled up into Mariah's driveway.

"There you go Mariah, have a good night," Kai said as he put on the hand break.

"Ahh…Kai can I have a word?" Mariah asked then looked to Ray. "Outside the car."

Kai looked at Ray and sighed. "Yeah fine but be quick about it."

"Don't worry I will be," Mariah said as she opened the door and she left the car closing the door behind her.

"I will try to be as quick as I can," Kai said with a slight smile.

"Don't worry about it take your time," Ray said knowing that he would have to get used to this type of thing.

Kai looked at Ray and leaned over and kissed his soft lips. "I knew that you would understand." Kai smiled then left Ray in the car as he closed the door and went over to Mariah who was waiting on her families' porch. "Mariah what is your problem?"

"My problem?" Mariah asked as she pointed to herself. "My problem?" she asked again shocked that he was even asking her that question. "I am not the one running around playing lover boy with Ray Kon."

Kai slightly smiled as he saw how annoyed she was with him.

"Why are you smiling?" she asked, as she never saw him smiling, unless he was out terrorising some person or dishing out revenge. "Wait I have never seen you smiling like this."

Kai started laughing at her.

"Oh my god you're not thinking of…"

"Bit late for that Mariah the thinking has gone and now I am putting my plan into action," Kai said calming down his laughter. "And now it is up to you to tell me if you're in or if your out."

Mariah looked over to Ray who was sitting in the car looking out the passenger side window. Ray had always been nice to her even when she really hurt his feelings.

Mariah looked at Kai that was waiting for her answer. "Well Mariah?"

Mariah nodded knowing if she said that she wouldn't she would lose all respect from Kai and the people that Kai hung with.

Even through she was the actual leader of the gang that her brother left behind, she had no say in the way that it was run by Kai. She was just the figurehead and that was it. Her brother Lee told her that Kai was going to look after her while he was in prison and that she was standing in for him, but the thing that he failed to mention to her was that Kai was the actual leader.

Flash Back

A ten-year-old Mariah with pink pig-tales looked through the glass that was separating her and her fourteen year old brother Lee.

Lee Brushed back his jet-black hair that flowed over his dark brown eyes, and looked behind Mariah to see Kai standing close to her.

"Lee why aren't you coming home?" Mariah asked sadly.

"Hey pinkie I won't be coming home for awhile." Lee pointed over to Kai. "Kai is going to be your brother for awhile, while I stay here and do my bit for society." As Lee said with Kai slightly laughed, as he knew what he meant.

Along with Lee, Kai had also been in this robbery, but wasn't caught as he had special training in Russia where he had come from. To most of the people here Kai was virtually unknown, with people not knowing why the Russian was here, or what happened in his past.

Mariah looked behind her to see Kai standing there with a cold look on his face.

"Lee-Lee I'm scare, I don't want to go with Kai I want to stay with you," Mariah said as tears began to form.

"Mariah listen to me, now that I am her in the White Tigers need a leader," Lee looked behind her to Kai who was looking at him sternly. "I want you to lead them."

"Me?" Mariah asked happily, as she always wanted to be in Lee's gang ever since she found out about it.

Lee nodded. "Yeah you I want you to be the leader."

"Thanks Lee," Mariah said happily. "I won't let you down."

"I know you won't," he said with a smile. "Now go over to mum, I want a quick word with Kai."

Flash Back Ended

Mariah knew what happened as soon as she left and her brother talked to Kai, Lee would have told Kai that he had the gang and that he only told her that she was leader so that she would be happy.

Everything changed once Kai took over, everything from the name of the gang to who was in it. The gang's name changed to Blade Sharks, and the people who where part of the White Tigers left and reformed the White Tigers gang that was once feared by all.

"I thought that you would," Kai looked back to Ray that was sitting in the car. "Well I guess I have to go, but I will see you at school."

"Yeah I will see you at school," Mariah looked over to Ray as Kai went over to the car.


End file.
